


Lend Me A Hand

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-18
Updated: 1999-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: First time story





	Lend Me A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Lend Me A Hand

# Lend Me A Hand 

**Rating NC-17, M/M, basically a light, slightly sappy PWP (don't say you weren't warned).**

This is a first time story. What can I say, some people like happy endings, I like happy beginnings. 

I wrote this story before they started showing the third season but never got it into the computer until now, so in it I ignore the third season all together. (didn't think you would mind) 

Also, I have bowed to my partner's hatred of '... ' to indicate thoughts and have used /... / instead which she finds easier to read. 

Sorry to break this since it does not break well, but after all Michelle's problems last time I thought it safer. 

I think that's all you need to know. Comments welcome (wanted, craved, desired, NEEDED). 

Standard disclaimer (please don't sue, Paul likes slash) 

# Lend Me A Hand 

By Bonnie Cee-Bee 

The first two times it happened it was an accident. In fact, Fraser didn't realize anything had happened the first time until he thought about it again after the second time. 

The first time was last Friday night. Ray came up to Fraser's apartment while Fraser changed from his uniform into his jeans before they went out. There was nothing particularly noteworthy about this since they did something together most Friday nights. Fraser had been in his large walk-in closet hanging up his uniform while Ray sat on his bed and they discussed Ray's current case. He remembered that Ray had said something particularly fascinating about the evidence, though for the life of him he couldn't remember now what it had been. Fraser had grabbed his jeans and walked out of the closet wearing only his boxers and undershirt, so they could see each other while they discussed whatever Ray's point had been. 

When he thought back to it later, he realized that Ray's green eye's did seem to get larger when he saw him. He also remembered that when he stood back up from pulling on his jeans, Ray's legs had been crossed. When he went back into the closet to get his shirt Ray said he had to go to the bathroom. He had been gone, without waiting for an acknowledgement, by the time Fraser re-emerged from the closet. None of this had struck Fraser as odd at the time. He had not even been made curious by how long it took Ray to get back, communal bathrooms often result in long waits. It was only after Wednesday morning that he put all the pieces together and understood what had been going on. 

Wednesday morning Fraser was wearing his Brown uniform when Ray picked him up. They left in plenty of time for him to be at the Consulate for his 8am shift, however they did not make it on time. On the way over Fraser observed somebody being mugged in an alley. Between the chase and the paperwork it was almost 10:30 when they finally arrived at the Consulate. 

Ray had insisted on coming in with Fraser, hoping that if he told the Dragon Lady what had happened it would help. Meg Thatcher saw them as they reached the top of the stairs and blocked their progress. When Ray opened his mouth to explain she cut him off saying," Detective are any of the people in the explanation you are about to give me, other than Constable Fraser, Canadian?" 

"Well, no but..." 

"Constable Fraser is employed by the Canadian Government. We do not employ him to clean up Chicago's streets. That is your job and I suggest you go do it!" She then turned to Fraser and barked "In my office now." The Mountie gave his friend a pleading look to keep quiet then did as he had been ordered. Meg slammed her office door behind them without another glance at Ray. He was not as good at following orders as his friend, so instead of leaving, Ray headed into Fraser's office. 

The chastised Mountie was grateful to see his friend when he got to his office a few minutes later. He carefully closed the door behind him before turning to Ray, who was sitting in his spare chair and saying reassuringly "It's really not too bad." He then undid his jacket and began removing his tie. 

Ray leapt out of the chair and said in alarm "What *are* you doing?" 

Fraser, who was puzzled by this reaction, answered "That's what I was trying to tell you, I have guard duty for the rest of the week. I have to put on the spare dress uniform I leave here and get downstairs immediately." Fraser could tell that this explanation had not calmed Ray down any, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. 

As he continued to undress Ray's agitation increased. Finally, as he watched Fraser's graceful, capable fingers begin undoing his pants, Ray knew he had to get out of there fast, before he did something foolish. He thought Fraser had enough to cope with at the moment without having to deal with his lovesick, horny partner. The detective tried unsuccessfully to sound normal as he quickly said "Well, guess 

I'd better get back to work. Bye." 

To get out the door Ray had to squeeze past the semi-dressed Mountie in the narrow hallway that formed the entrance to Fraser's office. Fraser was surprised when, instead of passing him face to face, Ray turned his back to him and faced the wall as he passed. It was only when Ray was right in front of him that Fraser understood. His sensitive nose immediately identified the pheromones Ray was giving off. Ray was aroused and didn't want him to know. More importantly, Ray had gotten aroused watching *him* undress. 

Until that moment he had no idea he could have that kind of effect on his best friend, but he was overjoyed. He had been in love with Ray for as long as he could remember but had never acted on this knowledge because he was sure Ray didn't share his feelings. Finding out that he was wrong about that was making the Mountie almost giddy with excitement. 

It was only the knowledge that he was already in more than enough trouble for one day that stopped Fraser from grabbing Ray, turning him around, pinning him to the wall and kissing him until they were both senseless. He knew if he was not downstairs within five minutes the Dragon Lady would want his balls and he suddenly had a much better use for them. This time he would have to let Ray go, but not the next time. 

For Fraser spending the rest of the week on guard duty was not a hardship. It gave him lots of time to fantasize about Ray and to plan how he was going to get his sexy passionate partner into his bed. Fraser decided to try, intentionally this time, to get Ray aroused again but this time he wouldn't let him get away. Unfortunately he had to wait till Friday evening to implement his plan, it's hard to find a good excuse to take your cloths off while your best friend is watching. 

On Friday, instead of sitting on Fraser's bed like usual, Ray very deliberately sat in a chair at the table that had its back to the closet. Even so, as he heard the Mountie moving around behind him, he couldn't stop himself from imagining what was happening. /Now he is taking off his lanyard and belt and hanging them up, now the jacket, Oh God he looks so sexy in those suspenders and his undershirt, now the suspenders and the pants, God I have to stop thinking about this./ 

When, a few seconds later, he felt Fraser's hands on his shoulders he just about jumped out of his skin. It was only those hands holding him into the chair that prevented him from running out of the apartment before he embarrassed himself. 

Fraser said gently, "Ray you're so tense. Let me massage your shoulders." 

Ray started to protest but he had wanted Fraser's hands on him for so long and they felt so good he couldn't bring himself to stop him. Knowing that his friend must be wearing very little Ray was sure his eyes would betray him if he looked at him so he let Fraser slip his jacket off without turning around. 

As Ray felt the heat of Fraser's capable hands beginning to work the muscles of his neck and shoulders through his thin shirt, he concentrated on relaxing, and gamely attempted to think of nothing else. However, try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about where else he wanted those talented hands. He could almost feel what it would be like to have them running down his naked back and up his chest, playing with his chest hair and teasing his nipples to hardness. He thought of them possessively grabbing his ass and most especially he thought of them lovingly massaging his balls and stroking his hard cock. He had to tighten his grip on the edge of the table until his knuckles went white to prevent himself from touching his aching erection. 

Fraser was also thinking about where else his hands could be, soon would be, as he drank in the heady smell of Ray's arousal. He allowed himself a small self-satisfied smile as he watched Ray's grip on the table tighten and his knuckles go white. Soon, very soon, he would have this passionate man in his bed. When he judged that neither of them could wait much longer he spoke, making no attempt to hide the desire in his voice. "Ray I have a problem I was hoping you would lend me a hand with." 

Ray was so far gone he didn't hear the tone at all, only the words. He tried to shake the fantasies from his mind and answer Fraser. Obviously he would do anything for him, he just hoped it wouldn't involve moving from the table for a while because he knew he couldn't hide his arousal and didn't want to have to explain it. "Sure Benny, what do you need a hand with?" 

Fraser answered in a husky voice that even Ray couldn't miss, "I'll show you." and then moved to stand beside Ray. Until that moment Fraser's overwhelming need for his best friend had effectively drowned out any doubts he might have had about the wisdom of this course of action but as he moved a wave of uncertainty suddenly washed over him. All the thoughts he had been ignoring flooded in on him and he felt 

like he would drown in them. /What if he doesn't want to feel this way? What if that's why he didn't say anything? What if he hates me? Oh God, what if he never wants to see me again?/ He wanted to run and hide but that was impossible so instead he stayed where he was, steeling himself for the worst and hoping for the best. 

Being at just about eye-level, the first thing the surprised Detective saw when he turned to look at Fraser was the tented front of his friend's starched white boxers that were straining to contain his erection. /Oh God what a beautiful sight./ He forced his eyes to move up from there trailing over Fraser's firm stomach and strong muscular chest until he reached his face. 

The desire Ray saw in his partner's deep blue eyes was arousing but ultimately it was the fear he saw there that gave him the courage to move. He didn't understand why Benton Fraser, who had beautiful women throwing themselves at him daily, would want him but he did. Much as he wanted to, Ray couldn't believe that whatever this was, it would last, but right now that didn't matter. Benny wanted him and Ray wouldn't disappoint him. 

Forgetting everything but the wonder of the moment, Ray stood up letting Fraser see the effect he had on him. Playfully he said " I seen to have the same problem when you're around." 

Slowly Fraser let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and tentatively reached out his hand to stroke Ray's face. Turning into the caress Ray gently kissed Fraser's palm all the while keeping his eyes locked onto his partner's as if he expected him to disappear. Encouraged when this didn't happen he reached out and, starting at Fraser's shoulder, ran his hand down the strong chest allowing his fingertips to barely brush over the left nipple on the way by. Even that brief contact caused his partner to close his eyes and moan softly. Ray's hand didn't linger there, instead it continued down until it snaked around to Fraser's back and pulled him close enough for Ray to plunder his waiting mouth. 

They had been hoping for this kiss for so long that, now that it was happening , the reality of it overwhelmed them both. 

/This is *BENNY* I'm kissing, *BENNY* who is almost naked in my arms kissing me back./ 

/This is *RAY* kissing me, I'm almost naked in *RAY'S* arms kissing him back./ 

When they finally were forced to surface for air Fraser smiled contentedly and said "I could go on kissing you for ever." 

"Just kissing?" teased his partner, delighted at the blush this produced. 

"Well actually no Ray, I would like to do more than just kiss you." 

"Good! Why don't you show me what you had in mind?" 

End of part one (guess what's in part 2) Rating NC-17, M/M, basically a light, slightly sappy PWP (don't say you weren't warned). 

This is a first time story. What can I say, some people like happy endings, I like happy beginnings. 

I wrote this story before they started showing the third season but never got it into the computer until now, so in it I ignore the third season all together. (didn't think you would mind) 

Also, I have bowed to my partner's hatred of '... ' to indicate thoughts and have used /... / instead which she finds easier to read. 

Sorry to break this since it does not break well, but after all Michelle's problems last time I thought it safer. 

I think that's all you need to know. Comments welcome (wanted, craved, desired, NEEDED). 

Standard disclaimer (please don't sue, Paul likes slash) 

Lend Me A Hand 1/2 

By Bonnie Cee-Bee 

The first two times it happened it was an accident. In fact, Fraser didn't realize anything had happened the first time until he thought about it again after the second time. 

The first time was last Friday night. Ray came up to Fraser's apartment while Fraser changed from his uniform into his jeans before they went out. There was nothing particularly noteworthy about this since they did something together most Friday nights. Fraser had been in his large walk-in closet hanging up his uniform while Ray sat on his bed and they discussed Ray's current case. He remembered that Ray had said something particularly fascinating about the evidence, though for the life of him he couldn't remember now what it had been. Fraser had grabbed his jeans and walked out of the closet wearing only his boxers and undershirt, so they could see each other while they discussed whatever Ray's point had been. 

When he thought back to it later, he realized that Ray's green eye's did seem to get larger when he saw him. He also remembered that when he stood back up from pulling on his jeans, Ray's legs had been crossed. When he went back into the closet to get his shirt Ray said he had to go to the bathroom. He had been gone, without waiting for an acknowledgement, by the time Fraser re-emerged from the closet. None of this had struck Fraser as odd at the time. He had not even been made curious by how long it took Ray to get back, communal bathrooms 

often result in long waits. It was only after Wednesday morning that he put all the pieces together and understood what had been going on. 

Wednesday morning Fraser was wearing his Brown uniform when Ray picked him up. They left in plenty of time for him to be at the Consulate for his 8am shift, however they did not make it on time. On the way over Fraser observed somebody being mugged in an alley. Between the chase and the paperwork it was almost 10:30 when they finally arrived at the Consulate. 

Ray had insisted on coming in with Fraser, hoping that if he told the Dragon Lady what had happened it would help. Meg Thatcher saw them as they reached the top of the stairs and blocked their progress. When Ray opened his mouth to explain she cut him off saying," Detective are any of the people in the explanation you are about to give me, other than Constable Fraser, Canadian?" 

"Well, no but..." 

"Constable Fraser is employed by the Canadian Government. We do not employ him to clean up Chicago's streets. That is your job and I suggest you go do it!" She then turned to Fraser and barked "In my office now." The Mountie gave his friend a pleading look to keep quiet then did as he had been ordered. Meg slammed her office door behind them without another glance at Ray. He was not as good at following orders as his friend, so instead of leaving, Ray headed into Fraser's office. 

The chastised Mountie was grateful to see his friend when he got to his office a few minutes later. He carefully closed the door behind him before turning to Ray, who was sitting in his spare chair and saying reassuringly "It's really not too bad." He then undid his jacket and began removing his tie. 

Ray leapt out of the chair and said in alarm "What *are* you doing?" 

Fraser, who was puzzled by this reaction, answered "That's what I was trying to tell you, I have guard duty for the rest of the week. I have to put on the spare dress uniform I leave here and get downstairs immediately." Fraser could tell that this explanation had not calmed Ray down any, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. 

As he continued to undress Ray's agitation increased. Finally, as he watched Fraser's graceful, capable fingers begin undoing his pants, Ray knew he had to get out of there fast, before he did something foolish. He thought Fraser had enough to cope with at the moment without having to deal with his lovesick, horny partner. The detective tried unsuccessfully to sound normal as he quickly said "Well, guess I'd better get back to work. Bye." 

To get out the door Ray had to squeeze past the semi-dressed Mountie in the narrow hallway that formed the entrance to Fraser's office. Fraser was surprised when, instead of passing him face to face, Ray turned his back to him and faced the wall as he passed. It was only when Ray was right in front of him that Fraser understood. His sensitive nose immediately identified the pheromones Ray was giving off. Ray was aroused and didn't want him to know. More importantly, Ray had gotten aroused watching *him* undress. 

Until that moment he had no idea he could have that kind of effect on his best friend, but he was overjoyed. He had been in love with Ray for as long as he could remember but had never acted on this knowledge because he was sure Ray didn't share his feelings. Finding out that he was wrong about that was making the Mountie almost giddy with excitement. 

It was only the knowledge that he was already in more than enough trouble for one day that stopped Fraser from grabbing Ray, turning him around, pinning him to the wall and kissing him until they were both senseless. He knew if he was not downstairs within five minutes the Dragon Lady would want his balls and he suddenly had a much better use for them. This time he would have to let Ray go, but not the next time. 

For Fraser spending the rest of the week on guard duty was not a hardship. It gave him lots of time to fantasize about Ray and to plan how he was going to get his sexy passionate partner into his bed. Fraser decided to try, intentionally this time, to get Ray aroused again but this time he wouldn't let him get away. Unfortunately he had to wait till Friday evening to implement his plan, it's hard to find a good excuse to take your cloths off while your best friend is watching. 

On Friday, instead of sitting on Fraser's bed like usual, Ray very deliberately sat in a chair at the table that had its back to the closet. Even so, as he heard the Mountie moving around behind him, he couldn't stop himself from imagining what was happening. /Now he is taking off his lanyard and belt and hanging them up, now the jacket, Oh God he looks so sexy in those suspenders and his undershirt, now the suspenders and the pants, God I have to stop thinking about this./ 

When, a few seconds later, he felt Fraser's hands on his shoulders he just about jumped out of his skin. It was only those hands holding him 

into the chair that prevented him from running out of the apartment before he embarrassed himself. 

Fraser said gently, "Ray you're so tense. Let me massage your shoulders." 

Ray started to protest but he had wanted Fraser's hands on him for so long and they felt so good he couldn't bring himself to stop him. Knowing that his friend must be wearing very little Ray was sure his eyes would betray him if he looked at him so he let Fraser slip his jacket off without turning around. 

As Ray felt the heat of Fraser's capable hands beginning to work the muscles of his neck and shoulders through his thin shirt, he concentrated on relaxing, and gamely attempted to think of nothing else. However, try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about where else he wanted those talented hands. He could almost feel what it would be like to have them running down his naked back and up his chest, playing with his chest hair and teasing his nipples to hardness. He thought of them possessively grabbing his ass and most especially he thought of them lovingly massaging his balls and stroking his hard cock. He had to tighten his grip on the edge of the table until his knuckles went white to prevent himself from touching his aching erection. 

Fraser was also thinking about where else his hands could be, soon would be, as he drank in the heady smell of Ray's arousal. He allowed himself a small self-satisfied smile as he watched Ray's grip on the table tighten and his knuckles go white. Soon, very soon, he would have this passionate man in his bed. When he judged that neither of them could wait much longer he spoke, making no attempt to hide the desire in his voice. "Ray I have a problem I was hoping you would lend me a hand with." 

Ray was so far gone he didn't hear the tone at all, only the words. He tried to shake the fantasies from his mind and answer Fraser. Obviously he would do anything for him, he just hoped it wouldn't involve moving from the table for a while because he knew he couldn't hide his arousal and didn't want to have to explain it. "Sure Benny, what do you need a hand with?" 

Fraser answered in a husky voice that even Ray couldn't miss, "I'll show you." and then moved to stand beside Ray. Until that moment Fraser's overwhelming need for his best friend had effectively drowned out any doubts he might have had about the wisdom of this course of action but as he moved a wave of uncertainty suddenly washed over him. All the thoughts he had been ignoring flooded in on him and he felt like he would drown in them. /What if he doesn't want to feel this way? What if that's why he didn't say anything? What if he hates me? Oh God, what if he never wants to see me again?/ He wanted to run and hide but that was impossible so instead he stayed where he was, steeling himself for the worst and hoping for the best. 

Being at just about eye-level, the first thing the surprised Detective saw when he turned to look at Fraser was the tented front of his friend's starched white boxers that were straining to contain his erection. /Oh God what a beautiful sight./ He forced his eyes to move up from there trailing over Fraser's firm stomach and strong muscular chest until he reached his face. 

The desire Ray saw in his partner's deep blue eyes was arousing but ultimately it was the fear he saw there that gave him the courage to move. He didn't understand why Benton Fraser, who had beautiful women throwing themselves at him daily, would want him but he did. Much as he wanted to, Ray couldn't believe that whatever this was, it would last, but right now that didn't matter. Benny wanted him and Ray wouldn't disappoint him. 

Forgetting everything but the wonder of the moment, Ray stood up letting Fraser see the effect he had on him. Playfully he said " I seen to have the same problem when you're around." 

Slowly Fraser let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and tentatively reached out his hand to stroke Ray's face. Turning into the caress Ray gently kissed Fraser's palm all the while keeping his eyes locked onto his partner's as if he expected him to disappear. Encouraged when this didn't happen he reached out and, starting at Fraser's shoulder, ran his hand down the strong chest allowing his fingertips to barely brush over the left nipple on the way by. Even that brief contact caused his partner to close his eyes and moan softly. Ray's hand didn't linger there, instead it continued down until it snaked around to Fraser's back and pulled him close enough for Ray to plunder his waiting mouth. 

They had been hoping for this kiss for so long that, now that it was happening , the reality of it overwhelmed them both. 

/This is *BENNY* I'm kissing, *BENNY* who is almost naked in my arms kissing me back./ 

/This is *RAY* kissing me, I'm almost naked in *RAY'S* arms kissing him back./ 

When they finally were forced to surface for air Fraser smiled 

contentedly and said "I could go on kissing you for ever." 

"Just kissing?" teased his partner, delighted at the blush this produced. 

"Well actually no Ray, I would like to do more than just kiss you." 

"Good! Why don't you show me what you had in mind?" 

Fraser took Ray's hand and led him the short distance to the bed. Once there he began nuzzling Ray's neck while slowly undoing his shirt. As more and more of Ray's chest was exposed Fraser moved his face lower kissing first a collar bone then lower still to claim a nipple. As Ray moaned and swayed slightly Fraser wrapped his left arm around Ray's waist steadying him while leaving his right hand free to continue undoing Ray's clothes. He closed his teeth gently around Ray's nipple while flicking his tongue over it until he was satisfied with how hard he had made it before moving on to repeat the procedure on the other side. 

Ray was sure he was going to lose his mind any second now, more from the sight of Fraser's mouth firmly attached to his nipple than from what Fraser's tongue and teeth were actually doing to him, though that was mind blowing enough on its own. He buried his hands in his partners hair and murmured encouragingly "Yes, oh God Benny, yes." 

Fraser's hand had finished undoing Ray's shirt and began fumbling with his belt when it was pushed away. Fraser released the nipple he had been teasing and looked quizzically at his partner. Ray smiled reassuringly, "Let me." He then quickly undid his pants and let them fall to the floor to be followed by his briefs. He then stepped out of them and pushed them all away with his foot. 

"You're even more beautiful than I had imagined.", said Fraser in a voice quieted by awe. 

/He imagined me naked/ Ray's heart skipped a beat /That means this isn't a sudden impulse/ "When did you imagine me?" Ray asked trying to keep the hope from his voice. 

"About a million times since I met you." admitted the embarrassed Mountie. 

"Wow!" Surprise showed on Ray's face as he sat down on the bed. 

"I hope you're not mad." 

"Mad??? I'm incredibly flattered." 

Fraser smiled his most endearing smile, the one that always turns Ray to putty in his hands, and said "Then if you'll lie down maybe we can continue." 

As the American did as requested, the Canadian quickly pushed off his boxers and kicked them out of the way, blushing at Ray's appreciative intake of breath. For a second he just stood staring down at Ray, his heart's desire, stretched out on his bed waiting for him. Suddenly his mouth was very dry and he flicked his tongue across his parched lips. 

"Well? Are you joining me?" 

"Oh, Oh yes, of course." 

Fraser knelt on the bed straddling one of Rays legs with his, then he leaned forward putting one hand on the bed on either side of Ray's chest and began to lower his body onto his partner's inch by tantalizing inch. It wasn't that Ray was not enjoying the increased skin to skin contact, it was just that it was taking too long. He grabbed Fraser's hips pulling him down while arching his own hips up to meet him. 

Fraser didn't resist his hips being pulled down, relishing the feeling of his hard cock pressed against Ray's answering erection, but he also didn't lower the rest of his body yet. He could feel Ray's desperate urgency and he recognized it. It was the same way he had felt with Victoria, urgency born of a subconscious understanding that, while wonderful, this wasn't going to last. He had to try to reassure Ray before they went any further. "Ray, I love you. I'm not going anywhere and..." he began to grin "... now that I've gotten you into my bed, I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere either." 

/He loves me, My God, *He* loves *Me* / Ray was so astonished by this declaration that he almost didn't answer. He just lay there grinning up at his lover like a fool for a few seconds before stammering "I love you too Benny." 

"Good" was all Fraser said before lowering the rest of his body and claiming Ray's mouth. As they kissed they both marvelled at the feel of their now naked bodies pressed full against each other, each noting the differences and the similarities. It was the sameness of their bodies that made the experience so foreign but at the same time what made it so erotic. 

Eventually, needing more, the Canadian pulled back from the kiss and moved down his partner's body, stopping only briefly to kiss Ray's still hard nipples before moving lower to close his mouth over the head of his lover's engorged penis. Ray cried out in surprise and raised his head off the pillow. Fraser did not relinquish his prize but did look up at him concern in his eyes. The sight of Fraser looking at him while he lovingly ran his tongue over the head of his cock was almost too much for Ray. " Oh God Benny, never stop, never." 

This entreaty had the opposite effect to the one intended. Fraser immediately released Ray's erection saying "I'm sorry Ray but I have 

to stop." 

"*WHY?*" 

"Because you're about to ejaculate and I want you to make love to me." 

Ray couldn't imagine anything in the world he would rather do but he was afraid his partner was asking for the wrong reason. "It's ok Benny, you don't have to prove you love me." 

"I don't under...." Fraser started to answer , paused and then started again. "Oh, I see what you mean. It's not to prove I love you, at least not the way you mean. It's what I always wanted to happen tonight." He could see the doubt in Ray's eyes so he said, "Open the drawer in the bedside table." 

Ray could easily reach the drawer without making Fraser move so he did as instructed. When he looked in the drawer it was empty except for a brand new tube of lube which he pulled out. "You really did plan it.", he said in surprise. 

Fraser grinned sheepishly "You're the one who always says Mounties don't lie." Then more quietly "Please Ray, make love to me." He tried to find the words to explain why this was so important to him. " I want you to ...", he blushed and looked down, but that just left him staring at Ray's tempting erect cock which wasn't helping so he once again raised his eyes. Looking directly into Ray's eyes he forced himself to finish his sentence " I want you to claim me." 

Ray smiled, how could he deny his Mountie anything, not that in this case he wanted to, but he also couldn't resist teasing him just a little. "Oh, so this is strictly symbolic then." 

"What do you think?" Fraser answered before flicking his tongue over the sensitive head of Ray's penis. Getting the moan he wanted from the American he said "Now can we stop talking about this and start doing it?" 

/This is a first, Benny telling me to stop talking./ "As soon as you get back up here." 

When Fraser returned to the head of the bed Ray pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. The knowledge of what they were about to do increasing their hunger as they explored each other's mouths. 

Finally Ray pulled back a little and said "Am I correct in assuming neither of us has done this before?" Fraser nodded his agreement. Ray took a deep breath then let it out slowly, while running over in his head everything he knew about this, which was not much. He had never tried to find out details, assuming his fantasies would stay just that, fantasies. " I don't want to hurt you so from what I understand it will be easiest and safest if you lie on your side." 

"Ok" agreed Fraser, quickly turning onto his side as Ray scooted over to make room and then turned onto his side behind him. /This bed is way too small for this/ 

Ray squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers then gently spread Fraser's firm ass cheeks with the other hand. /My God, I'm actually doing this./ He carefully slid one finger into his partner feeling Fraser's body first tighten then relax, accepting him. Reassured by Fraser's moan's of encouragement, he next slid in two fingers. When he was satisfied that Fraser had relaxed enough to accept him, he removed his fingers and quickly spread a generous amount of lube on his erection . He positioned his well lubricated cock and said "Ready lover?" 

"Yes Ray, Now Ray." 

Slowly he moved forward sinking himself into his partner's waiting body. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever felt before but it was amazing and he savoured every second of it. When he was fully in he waited for a second, partly to make sure Fraser was ok and partly to prolong the moment. He wrapped his arm around Fraser, stroking his chest and gently said "You ok Benny? I didn't hurt you did I?" 

"Good, Sooo Gooood" was all the reply Fraser could make. He was a little surprised he could he could even manage that. /Ray is inside me, *Ray* is inside me/ 

Ray smiled. /My Mountie at a lose for words, how sweet/ He leaned closer and placed a kiss on the nape of his lover's neck while he moved his hand down Fraser's chest closing it around his erection. In no time they established a rhythm, both trying to keep it slow to make this first time last as long as possible. However, as the waves of sensation washed over them, their bodies took control and their rhythm increased. All of a sudden Ray felt Fraser's body stiffen then with one last moan he came. As Fraser came his body tightened around Ray's erection pulling him over the edge and causing him to explode his seed deep in his lover's body. As he came he cried out "MINE" 

They stayed connected until the last of the tremors stilled in both of them, then Ray separated them and pulled Fraser over and into his arms. "You *are* mine now!" Ray said smiling possessively at his lover. 

"Forever" answered the exhausted Mountie. He then rested his head on his lover's shoulder and closer his eyes. 

"Benny?" 

"Yes Ray" 

"I want you to make love to me too." 

Stifling a yawn Fraser answered, "I'd love to but give me a couple of minutes ok?" 

Ray laughed, "I was thinking about after supper." 

"Oh, ok. I think I will have recovered enough by then" 

"Good. Oh and Benny?" 

"Yes" 

"First thing in the morning we are buying a bigger bed." 

"We'll buy any bed you want since you'll be sleeping in it with me." 

A few seconds later, just before he drifted off to sleep, Fraser said "I guess I really am a mountie now." 

Ray laughter quietly, and kissed his now sleeping Mountie on the forehead, "Ya Benny, I guess you are." 

end 

Bonnie & Michelle =:-> &

* * *

 


End file.
